


Is It My Fault?

by ironxprince



Series: Asexual Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexuality, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: It's time in Harley and Peter's relationship for Peter to confess about his asexuality. He prepares for the worst.For @promptlywritingideas on Tumblr's prompt, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” “Come on. Do you really have to ask me that?”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Asexual Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772581
Comments: 20
Kudos: 359





	Is It My Fault?

“You have to tell him.”

Peter frowned up at Tony. “I know.” He finished another question on his math worksheet.

“I mean it, Parker. He deserves to know, if you’re going to take this relationship any further.”

“I know,” Peter repeated, more frustrated now. “It’s just... what if he doesn’t accept me for it, you know? I’m trying to put it off for as long as possible and just enjoy what we have now.”

Tony reached across the table, placing his hand atop Peter’s. “I get it, kid, but I also know Harley. If he broke up with you over this, then a, you’d be glad you didn’t waste any more time on him, and b, I’d kick his ass to Long Island.” Tony’s expression softened. “But, like I said, I know Harley. He wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“Okay.” Tony leaned back in his chair. “That’s fair. But you won’t know, either, until you confront him about it, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, finishing the last of his worksheet and beginning to clean up his things. “Well, I’ve got to meet him in an hour, so I should probably get ready.”

“I love you.”

Peter turned back and offered Tony a nervous smile. “Love you, too.”

\--

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet as awaited Harley, on the sidewalk outside his apartment building. He nervously patted a hand over his gelled-back hair before smoothing down the front of his button-down. Their relationship was old enough that Peter felt it was time to share... _this_ , but relatively new in the way that he still wanted to dress up.

Harley, apparently, agreed - or maybe he was just a smart dresser.

He was wearing a deep red suit jacket atop a cream shirt with a golden chain, the colours perfect to bring out his shimmering blue eyes while still blending beautifully with his golden hair, swept messily to the side. Peter blushed as Harley closed the apartment door behind him, stepping down the stairs with a hand behind his back.

“So?” Harley asked, sweeping out his free arm. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous,” Peter answered without hesitation, his blush deepening. Harley hopped down the last step to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek, and Peter leaned into it, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to blink back tears. This might be the last show of affection he ever got from Harley Keener.

Peter cleared his throat, attempting to clear it of any unwanted emotion. “Should we head out to the restaurant?”

“Slow your roll, Parker,” Harley answered with a grin. “I’ve got something for you first.”

He moved the hand out from behind his back, and Peter’s hand flew up to his mouth. In Harley’s hand was a red rose, all thorns cleared, in mid-bloom, the red petals seeming to shine in the evening light. Peter found tears springing to his eyes before he could stop them. He wasn’t deserving of this. Harley didn’t even _know._ If he knew, would he retract his gift, the blatant symbol of affection and admiration, and all the emotions it represented?

Peter shook his head, vision quickly becoming blurred, as he took a step back. He didn’t deserve this. Harley would definitely change his mind once he knew, once he learned the truth about Peter, about who he was - about _what_ he was-

Harley stepped forward, a blur through Peter’s tears but still a vision to behold. Peter hurried to step away from him, but Harley was faster, easing a hand behind his back and bringing the other up to slide the rose behind Peter’s ear before moving to cup his face.

He brushed his thumb over Peter’s cheek, swiping the tears away. The concern on his face was obvious, brow furrowed, mouth twisted into a thin line.

“Hey,” he soothed. “What is it?”

Peter shook his head and moved to step away, but Harley held fast, keeping Peter pressed against him. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

Peter shook his head again. “I can’t,” he whispered. “I don’t deserve it-” He moved to pull the flower from behind his ear, but Harley caught Peter’s hand in his own and pressed it to his lips, before holding it firmly to his chest.

“Hey,” he repeated, dropping his chin to better meet Peter’s eyes. “You can trust me, love, I promise.”

“You’re going to hate me.”

Harley laughed, and it was so sudden, albeit _authentic_ , that it caught Peter off guard, and for a moment, his tears stopped flowing. “Impossible. I could never.”

“You’d be surprised-”

“Why don’t you just _tell_ me instead of letting your self-deprication assume what I’d say?”

Peter blushed, looking down in embarrassment and shuffling his feet. “I don’t want it to ruin a good night.”

“It won’t be a good night, not if I know you’re struggling.”

Peter bit down on his bottom lip, eyes trained on the floor. “I just- we’re getting closer, and I... I didn’t have to tell you before, right? Because things were _comfortable_ , and they were simple, and easy, but now they might not be, and I just... I have to say it.” Peter raised his eyes, peering up at Harley through his lashes. Harley waited, silent and supportive. His hands were still around Peter, not having let go for a second.

Peter sucked in a breath. “I’m asexual.” In the same second he pulled out of Harley’s grasp, and Harley was so shocked, he let him go, flower held in his limp hand. “So that’s- that’s it. I’m sorry I let this go on for so long. I should’ve told you sooner, but now you can, um, find someone else and get on with your life-”

“Why didn’t you?”

Peter sucked in a breath, cheeks red. “What?”

“Tell me sooner.”

Peter’s voice was soft. “Come on. Do you really have to ask me that?”

Harley moved to step forward, but Peter inched back, and so he stopped. “Darling, you didn’t really think I’d leave you over this.” Peter’s mouth fell open, searching for the right words. None came.

Harley stepped forward, suddenly angry, not caring how Peter reacted. “Parker.”

“Well, you can’t blame me!” he shouted. “We’re 19! It’s about time we think about... _that_ , and, I don’t know, if I can’t help you with those... those needs, then what use am I?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Peter flinched back at Harley’s harsh tone, and Harley took a slow breath, sure to speak quieter - but not with any less solemnity. “You don’t need to have a _use_ , Peter. You can just be _you_ , and that’s more than enough for me.”

“You don’t understand,” Peter sobbed, stepping forward to stare up at Harley through his tears. “I don’t want sex,” he spat out. “I’ll never want it. And you’ll never be able to coerce me into it, and I’ll never be able to do that for you-”

Harley leaned down suddenly, pressing his lips to Peter’s with such intensity that Peter would’ve fallen back had it not been for Harley’s arm catching him around the shoulders. He remained there for a moment before pulling away slowly. Peter looked up at him, shocked and red-eyed, but with no fresh tears.

“Does that quell your fears?”

Peter searched Harley’s eyes, as if looking for the tiniest flicker of doubt.

He wouldn’t find any.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, as if speaking too loud would shatter the small amount of delicate hope he had gathered.

“Are you invalidating my feelings, Parker?”

Peter fixed his mouth into a thin line. Not in the joking mood, then. “I need you to be sure.”

“Why are you so determined to turn me away?”

“That’s not what I’m-”

“You’re deserving of love, Peter, no matter what you feel or don’t feel. You’re deserving of someone who will love you for every part of you, the parts that are there, and the ones that aren’t.” He lifted the rose once more, holding it out in front of Peter with a small smile. “If you’ll allow me, I’d like to be that someone.”

Peter let out a shuddering breath, new tears falling - but this time, accompanied by a grateful smile. “I think I... I love you.”

Harley smirked, shaking the rose in his hand. Peter reached out, taking it gingerly and twirling it between his fingers. “Oh, you think so, do you?” Peter’s eyes flickered back up to Harley’s, and he gave a lopsided grin. “Well, good, because I think I love you, too. Come on, we’ll be late for our reservation.”


End file.
